


Voltron Drabbles

by joonfired



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Basically, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Lotura - Freeform, Paladudes, Spoilers, one big space family, sometimes shippy drabbles, these characters make me feel things, voltron season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonfired/pseuds/joonfired
Summary: Just me flailing and angsting over this show. Might have some mild Lotura from time to time, but basically just assorted fluff pieces.





	1. Form Voltron!

**Author's Note:**

> [s3-4 timeline]
> 
> Shiro's iconic command becomes the subject of loving mockery by the other paladins

They were walking down the hall after a mild skirmish, sweaty and tired, but proud of their victory, when Hunk giggled like Pidge in one of her rare, girlish moments.

Lance shot him A Look™, but it was Allura who voiced curiosity.

"What is it?"

Hunk giggled again, and then lifted one hand to his forehead, sticking his fingers out in an instantly recognizable mockery of Shiro's trademark haircut.

"Hey, guess who I am!" The Yellow Paladin snickered. He then shifted his voice to a passable imitation of Shiro. "Form Voltron!"

While Pidge and Allura joined Hunk in laughter, Lance was oddly thoughtful.

"Y'know," he mused, "he says that every time. Like, we know what we have to do. But noooooooo, Mister Black Lion has to be all leadery and say it every . . . single . . . time!"

"Form Voltron!"

That was Allura now, frowning and lowering her voice. But her accent wasn't cooperating with Shiro's usually serious voice, and the humor in it was even more comical because of the vast difference. She laughed at her failed impression, Pidge and her leaning against each other and staggering under the force of their amusement.

"That was nothing like him!" Lance protested.

"What, like you can do better?" Hunk challenged.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Lance replied, lifting his chin. "I'm a great impressionist."

"Oh, really?" Hunk raised an eyebrow.

"I am! Just listen . . . " Lance cleared his throat and then struck a pose, legs spread and a finger raised jauntily to the sky as he called out, "Form Voltron!"

Keith passed them at that point, shooting them all a slightly horrified look.

"I saw that, Mister Judgy Pants!" Lance said.

"I bet he's jealous you're a better Shiro impersonator than he is," Pidge suggested slyly.

"Considering Keith was the one Shiro chose to fly the Black Lion," Allura chimed in innocently, "I should think he would actually be the best impersonator. Right, Keith?"

The once-paladin-now-Blade scurried away from them, muttering about Kolivan needing him to do something very important.

Meanwhile, in the control room, Coran and Shiro watched the paladin's antics--one of them with snorts of laughter and the other with growing embarrassment.

"But I have to say that," Shiro explained to the cackling Coran.

The mustachioed Altean didn't seem to hear, or care, for his explanation. Shiro facepalmed. And the paladins kept joking about his catchphrase the whole trip up to the control room.


	2. It's Not What You Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [post s5: Lotura if you really, really squint . . . but really just humorous fluff involving Lance jumping to jealous conclusions and a sassy Pidge]

Lance was strolling down the hall, whistling an Altean showtune he’d heard on one of the shows Coran had introduced the paladins to several weeks ago. Lance was the only one who had stuck around past episode one, and while he found the story to be a little serious for his soap opera tastes, he still enjoyed it. And the theme was very, very, _very_ hard to get out of his head.

Suddenly, a door opened up ahead of him and he heard voices. Being a naturally curious, snoopy kind of person, Lance ducked into an alcove. Especially since he heard Allura’s voice . . . and then the smooth, annoyingly charming voice of Lotor.

“What if they find out?” Allura said, whispering in a secretive way.

“Don’t worry, princess,” Lotor replied with the casual kind of suaveness that Lance tried to hard to attain in front of girls. “I’m very good at keeping secrets.”

There was a long moment of silence. Too long for Lance’s curiosity . . . and his mild jealousy. If anyone up for keeping Allura’s secrets, it would be him, right? Or at least one of the other paladins. Who weren’t suspicious Galran princes with stupid handsome faces.

He peeked out of the alcove—

—and blurted out a shocked “What the quiznak?”

Allura and Lotor’s heads whipped in the direction of his voice, the Galra prince with a raised eyebrow, and the Altean princess with a very noticeable blush.

“Um, hold the phone for a long time,” Lance said, stepping towards them while fixing a fierce glare at Lotor. “I know you’ve been all goody-goody lately, but that doesn’t give you the right to go around making googly eyes at our princess.”

“Your princess?” Lotor drawled, that stupid eyebrow still quirked in amusement as he inspected Lance.

“Yes, _ours_ ,” Lance said, poking an accusing finger against the Galra prince’s breastplate. “Not yours.”

“This is ridiculous!” Allura spluttered, pushing Lance away and folding her arms, glaring at the two of them. “I’m no one’s princess! Lance, you need to stop being hostile towards Lotor. I know he hasn’t come from the greatest background—”

“You can say that again,” Lance muttered.

Why was Allura defending Lotor? Until they’d gone into the white hole, she had been on _his_ side in not trusting the unpredictable prince.

“I think Lance believes our conversation to be something of an . . . amorous nature,” Lotor said, grinning at the paladin and flashing his Galra fangs as he did so.

Allura blushed again, though it seemed to be more of a frustrated sort? Lance was so confused.

“What?” she shrieked. “No, of course not. Lance . . . it’s not what you think.”

“Oh yeah?” Lance folded his arms. “Then what is it?”

“Well, it’s not about you,” Lotor replied smugly.

“Shut up!” Lance and Allura said at the same time.

Just then, Pidge came around a corner, juice pack straw in mouth and eyes widening in curiosity as she took in the scene in front of her.

“Let me guess,” she said, adjusting her glasses, “Lance is getting jealous that Lotor is part of the team now?”

“You’re supposed to be on my side, Pidge!” Lance yelled.

She shrugged, slurping at her juice. “I’m kind of neutral now, honestly. The facts are that Lotor has done nothing but help us, so I’m going to go by those. Although”—she grinned at the prince—“if the facts change to reveal something evil, well, count me first in line to kick your royal butt, your purple majesty.”

And then she was gone, the sound of her slurping trailing after her footsteps.

Lance groaned and stomped after her, feeling a black cloud of frustration hovering over his head. In his mind, he imagined little angry lightning bolts zapping out and frying Lotor’s stupid perfect hair into a frizzy mess.

Alone again, Allura smiled apologetically and extended the complete collection of the show of which theme Lance had been whistling.

“Sorry about that,” she said, “Lance is quite protective of the team. I’m sure you understand.”

“Of course.” Lotor replied, accepting the show with a pleased little grin. “And thank you for locating this for me. I haven’t watched this in ages!”

“If Coran finds out that I’ve been letting anyone touch his precious shows without his supervision, he’ll break out into the slipperies . . . again,” Allura warned.

“Like I said,” Lotor bowed with a teasing grin, “I’m very good at keeping secrets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which I employ a headcanon that Coran keeps all sorts of intergalatic shows on file, is super protective of them, and so the paladins have to sneak behind his back to watch them


End file.
